


Epsilon Xi Omicron House

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...i don't really know what i'm doing, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine boys. One frat house. A lot of shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epsilon Xi Omicron House

**Author's Note:**

> It's fuck-o-clock in the morning and Jongin doesn't have time for a boner when he's got a test in 5 hours...
> 
> (this is crossposted from aff) 
> 
> Comes from an idea I had a couple months ago where the exo boys are a frat. I have no idea where I'm going with this so bear with me...

“What’re you doing?”

Jongin snaps his head up so fast he cracks all the vertebrae in his neck in a series of quick _pops_. Wincing, he rubs at his nape and squints up at his intruder.  
It’s Kyungsoo. Which is odd. Sort of.

Kyungsoo usually sleeps like the dead. But it’s midterms week so everyone’s sleep schedule is a little fucked up.

“I’m studying,” Jongin replies, letting his hand fall back onto his laptop’s trackpad.

“You’re watching Youtube,” Kyungsoo deadpans, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m _trying_ to study?” Jongin tries out a meek smile, but he’s pretty sure it comes out as a grimace.

Kyungsoo only grunts in response before plopping himself down next to Jongin on the floor. The t-shirt he’s wearing slides off more to one side, showing a generous amount of skin until his entire left collarbone is left exposed. Jongin feels his mouth begin to water.

The shirt probably belongs to Chanyeol or something because Jongin’s never pegged Kyungsoo as the kind who is really into _Doctor Who_ , but he never would have thought that Minseok would be into _Desperate Housewives_. And that was apparently something that had been going on for years. So to each their own, he guesses.

Kyungsoo scratches at his elbow as he surveys Jongin’s mess of practice papers, textbooks, and study guides that had taken over the frat’s living room.

“What are you trying to study for?” Kyungsoo toes at one of Jongin’s worksheet of a mostly unlabeled man in anatomical position. There was a crudely drawn penis hanging between the man’s legs that Sehun had drawn sometime before going to bed for the night. It was etched out with sharpie and Jongin had debated on whether or not he should return the favor on his best friend’s forehead soon. “My muscle exam,” Jongin grumbles, he juts his bottom lip out and sneaks a mournful glance up at Kyungsoo from underneath his bangs.

Kyungsoo hums. “When’s that?” He reaches his arm across Jongin’s face to drag a diagram of all the muscles in the forearm into his lap.

“In,” Jongin peeks at the clock in the corner of his screen, “5 hours.”

Kyungsoo sends him a disapproving look that reminds Jongin so much of that time Minseok blew out Jongdae’s birthday candles and Jongdae gave him the most ‘fed up’ expression Jongin had ever seen on a human being. It gave Junmyeon’s own ‘I’m-a-disappointed-parent’ look a run for its money. But currently the heat of Kyungsoo’s stare felt much, _much_ worse.

Jongin squirms in discomfort. He drops his head to stare resolutely at his keyboard and tries not to wince at the weight in the elder’s eyes.

“Jongin, you can’t be making a habit of this. If you fall beneath a 3.5 Junmyeon can’t—”

“I know! I know! He has to kick me out! I get it, I know!” Jongin drops his head onto the floor and instantly regrets it when his nose catches a whiff of what was unmistakably the smell of Yixing’s feet.

Kyungsoo leans back on his arms, throwing most his weight to his side and thus shifting himself closer to the younger so that his hip brushes up against Jongin’s ribs.

“Well not quite, there’s a probation period first, and then you’d get a second chance and if you’re still unable to perform to the house’s standards, _then_ he kicks you out.”

Jongin peers up at Kyungsoo, his face taking shape into a more intense pout, “Gee thanks. My anxiety is cured.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes scrunched up in what seemed to be on its way to a smile, but just barely stopped short. His mouth purses off to the side and Jongin has to drag his gaze from it when he figures he’s been staring for too long.

“You’re going to be fine. I believe in you,” Kyungsoo says lightly, nudging Jongin’s shoulder with his toe, “Here, I’ll help you.” He straightens out the paper in his hand and fiercely squints down at it as he were interrogating it.

It’s then that Jongin notices that Kyungsoo isn’t wearing his glasses--the Harry Potter specs that Baekhyun relentlessly teases him for. They’re probably sitting on his nightstand. Or his bed frame. He alternates between putting them on either. Usually it’s dependent on whether or not he was reading before he went to bed. So if he left them behind he probably got up for a glass of water or something...not because he was checking on Jongin. Right? That’d be weird. He wouldn’t do that?

 _Right?_ Jongin shook his head a little to clear it. _God I need to chill._

 _I’m getting ahead of myself here. Stop overthinking everything._ There’s no reason for Kyungsoo to wake up at 3 in the morning just to make sure Jongin had gone to bed. They’re hardly friends...and that’s only something _Junmyeon_ would do.

“Okay, so where is the origin of the deltoid?” Kyungsoo asks, eyebrows raised expectantly and Jongin is transported back in time to elementary school. When his favorite teacher, Mrs. Lee, would hand out weekly geographical quizzes that he would study his butt off for because he hated letting her down. He didn’t want to disappoint Kyungsoo either.

“Um there’s like three origins right?” Jongin replies, slowly rolling himself onto his side so he could rest his head on his fisted hand and prop himself up on his elbow.

Kyungsoo hums an affirmative, “And where are they?”

“Uh, the lateral deltoid’s origin is at the ac-acromion process? Of the scapula bone?” Kyungsoo’s shirt had slipped further gracing Jongin with a better view of his collarbone and beginnings of what could only be his pectoralis major. _Hey maybe I am learning something._ Jongin quickly ranks his eyes over the patch of skin, distracted momentarily.

Kyungsoo notices Jongin’s gaze and looks down at his shoulder. “Oh, would it help you more to point it out on me?”

Jongin’s eyes widen, “Uhhh.”

Kyungsoo shifts so that his front is facing Jongin and dips his neck to pull his shirt off over his head in one fluid movement.

 _Oh_ my _god._

Kyungsoo balls up the shirt and tosses it over Jongin’s shoulder to land somewhere on the couch behind him. He straightens his shoulders and Jongin tries his hardest not to look like he’s checking him out.

Minseok had recently been able to talk Kyungsoo into working out with him at the school gym since Baekhyun’s improve classes have been running late and he refuses to wake up earlier than 9:20 (with only ten minutes to get ready for his first lecture). Jongin has become well acquainted with seeing Kyungsoo entering the house with his shirt drenched in sweat and slightly transparent, sweeping his wet hair from his forehead. It’s become such a regular occurrence that Jongin’s changed his morning schedule around it to eat breakfast, sneak a peek at Minseok and Kyungsoo as they come through the front door, then scurry upstairs to take a cold shower. Maybe he isn’t being as slick as he thought, because Sehun has been sending him these _looks_ whenever they cross paths in their shared bathroom.

He should probably go back to taking showers at night...Minseok _has_ been getting upset with him.

_God, I am so embarrassing._

But in any case, here he is now. Pretty much in reaching distance of Kyungsoo’s bare chest...and it looks...he looks good. _Should I compliment him? Is that too weird? Looks good? Your effort is really paying off? Minseok-hyung must be proud?!_

Jongin rips his eyes from Kyungsoo’s chest once he realizes he’s been staring a bit longer than what is strictly appropriate. He coughs and pushes himself up to rest on his knees in front of the elder.

“Here,” Kyungsoo says, oblivious to Jongin’s inner suffering, “it would probably help you more if you manipulate the area you're studying.” He extends the arm that isn’t clutching Jongin’s answer sheet towards the younger and Jongin feels like _utter. Shit._

Here is his hyung up at three in the fucking morning helping a kid he’s known for barely three months with the exam he procrastinated on until literally the last damn second. And Jongin is ogling at him like he hadn't had dick in years.

“Um right, thanks hyung,” Jongin clears his throat and tentatively stretches out his arm to just barely touch the bony jut of Kyungsoo’s shoulder—which was pretty damn hard to find given the muscle mass on the elder’s upper body.

“So that’s um where the lateral deltoid’s origin is at.”

“‘At the acromion process of the shoulder bone’,” Kyungsoo reads of the sheet, not noticing how much Jongin’s hand is shaking.

“Uh yeah, at—uh that. And um the anterior portion of the deltoid connects at the,” Jongin drags his finger from Kyungsoo’s shoulder to the end of his collarbone, “lateral portion of the clavicle.” Kyungsoo visibly shivers and Jongin quickly pulls his hand back.

“Oh sorry! Are my hands too cold?” Jongin bites his lip and jams his hands in-between his thighs.

“Um, no,” Kyungsoo coughs out a dry chuckle, “Sorry. You’re right, it’s the end of the clavicle. And what about the last portion of the deltoid?”

Jongin releases his lip and zeros in on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, missing the way Kyungsoo is watching his bottom lip swell up as the blood rushes back into place he had been biting it.

“The posterior deltoid’s origin is on the spine of the scapula,” Jongin brushes his fingers over the ridge of Kyungsoo’s scapula.

“That’s right,” Kyungsoo whispers.

It was then that Jongin realizes how quiet they had gotten. Sure they had been quiet before, it’s three in the morning—people are sleeping. But this weird hushed air around them feels almost stifling. Not necessarily in a bad way. Just more... _charged_. And Jongin fights hard within himself to keep his eyes on Kyungsoo’s shoulder rather than look up at his neck, or his jaw, or-- _oh god_ \--his lips.

Kyungsoo tears his own eyes from Jongin’s mouth and glances back down at the sheet in his hands “Okay, where do they each insert?”

_God help me._

*

Kyungsoo had made Jongin run through the sheet three more times before he was satisfied enough to move onto the next grouping of muscles. Jongin was positive he was going to go lose it if he had to touch Kyungsoo’s bare skin one more time. He hoped the red on his face wasn’t as obvious as it felt, but he was pretty sure it was.

He silently prayed that Kyungsoo wouldn't direct him to point out any inguinal muscles on his body because goddammit Jongin could only take so much before he would keel over and fucking _die!_

Somewhere between six and six-thirty Jongin’s eyes began to grow heavy. He was lying on his stomach with Kyungsoo going over posterior muscles. His laptop had gone to sleep hours earlier so he had no idea what time it was. His phone was next to his hip, but...Kyungsoo was looking right at him. In an almost...trance-like state. And he didn’t want to break the stillness. So he kept put and brushed his hand over Kyungsoo’s lower back muscles, gently nudging him to continue.

 

*

It’s Jongdae who found them. He stumbles down the frat’s stairs to see his roommate snuggled up against the other half of the maknae line. They’re curled up against each other on the floor of the living room, surrounded by a nest of papers and diagrams.

“What the _fu_ —?”

Jongin has his head tucked under Kyungsoo’s chin with his nose pressed into the elder’s throat. Both of their arms are tightly wound around one another with their legs tangled at the ankles. Jongdae takes in Kyungsoo’s lack of a shirt and quirks an eyebrow.

He kicks Jongin in the small of his back with the flat top of his foot—being Kyungsoo’s roommate has quickly equipped him with the knowledge that you don't ever try to wake up the junior before his alarm without the necessary backup (that usually came in the form of one Mama Junmyeon or Minseok or even Yixing...pretty much anyone except Chanyeol and Baekhyun would do, understandably.). When Jongin doesn’t so much as stir Jongdae tries again, this time kicking him with his heel.

There’s a meaty _thunk_ of Jongdae’s foot connecting with the younger’s tailbone before Jongin jerks awake.

Objectively, maybe Jongdae hadn't thought his plan all the way through because when Jongin startles awake the top of his head smacks into Kyungsoo’s chin.

“ _God!_ ” Kyungsoo yelps, scrambling into a sitting position, his hands going to cup his chin.

Jongin squeaks and rolls away, rubbing his scalp as he goes.

“Morning sleepy heads,” Jongdae smirks, watching the pair of them roll around in mixed degrees of pain. “What have _you two_ been doin’ all night long?”

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo moans from his position on the floor. He’s manipulating his jaw, moving it back and forth with a slight wince on his sleep rumpled face.

“Mhmm. Hey since you’re up, do want to make me breakfast?”

“Wait!” Jongin cries suddenly, hand falling from his head, “what time is it?!”

Jongdae stretches his head around the corner to peer at the microwave’s analog clock. “Uhh like 7:45.”

“Shit!” Jongin shrieks, struggling to his feet, “My exam’s at 8!”

“Damn, you have like fifteen minutes. You better run,” Jongdae cackles, watching the younger scramble around the frat’s living room on his knees scooping up the mess.

“I need to--I need to brush my teeth a-and—!” Jongin shoves a stack of papers into his backpack looking about ready to cry.

“Jongin _go!_ ” Kyungsoo hisses, waving his hands for emphasis, “All you need is a scantron and a pencil for Christ’s sake!”

“R-right! Uhhh?” Jongin starts over turning the papers around them in search of his scantron before coloring when he notices that Jongdae has been holding it out to him this whole time.

“Okay! Okay! Bye!” Jongin stuffs the proffered scantron and a pencil into his bag before scurrying out of the room. Both boys watching Jongin until he disappears around the corner.

Jongdae cleares his throat, catching Kyungsoo’s attention.

“What?” Kyungsoo snaps, eyebrows furrowed. His chin is red and looks like it was smacked hard enough to bruise.

“You were looking at his ass.”

“So were you.”

Jongdae nods his head as if to say _touché_. “Where’s your shirt?”

“Where are your manners?” Kyungsoo shoots back, rising to his feet and gesturing to his chin.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongdae drawls.

“Jongdae…”

“Did you fuck the kid?”

“I helped him study.”

“Without a shirt? What were you studying? Safe sex?”

Kyungsoo picks up the piece of clothing in question, slipping it back on over his head, but doesn’t supply an answer. He walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge ignoring his roommate for the time being. Jongdae follows him, mouth already open with a retort but is suddenly interrupted by a body sliding into the kitchen.

Jongin slams into the island, breathing heavy with his eyes on Kyungsoo.

“Uh I just wanted to say thank you,” His cheeks are blushed pink and Jongdae can’t tell if it’s from exertion or embarrassment.

Kyungsoo sends the younger an impossibly soft smile, “Of course Jongin. You’re going to do great.”

Jongin beams. “T-thanks. Um bye Kyungsoo!” He looks over at Jongdae, spine going a little stiffer, “Bye Jongdae.”

Jongdae flutters his fingers at the younger’s retreating back before throwing another meaningful look Kyungsoo’s way.

“You’ve got him so whipped.”

Kyungsoo just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> the end! 
> 
> There's no real structure as of yet.  
> Mostly the chapters will consist of random happenings between the characters.  
> Feel free to send me prompts of things you would like to see!  
> Can't promise that I'll for sure do them, but you might just get lucky!
> 
> Contact me if you have questions or just wanna be friends! I love friends!


End file.
